Love vs Hate
by Jennyx
Summary: What happens if Bella and Edward had a child? This is basically the story about Lyra Cullen their daughter and how she met that special someone. But problems appear when she realises who he is. Will they ever get together?


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sniffle) because Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own Lyra. **

**This is my first story for Fanfiction but I have done other stuff. If I have misspelled anything, please don't hesitate to tell me. Just review and give me your opinion.**

**Just need to tell you so that you don't get confused, Lyra has a special ability to absorb everyone's powers. This means that she has Edward's, Bella's, Jasper's and Alice's powers.**

**So read on….**

* * *

This isn't a story about an ordinary girl. There's nothing ordinary about me because the truth is; I'm a vampire. Both my parents, and my dad's side of the family are. My mum, Bella, gave birth to me just after she was turned into one by my dad and this gave almost everyone a shock. Carlisle, my granddad, explained that it was extremely rare for vampires to have children and that this was probably a miracle. As I said, _almost _everyone was shocked. My aunt Alice already saw it coming because she had this special gift that lets her see the future.

That was all sixteen years ago. Now I'm here telling you my story.

* * *

I was sat at my grand piano playing my grade pieces. I had always loved music since the first time I heard my dad, Edward, play the piano. It was the most beautiful thing I had heard and brought happiness to me. Every time I felt upset, I would go straight to the piano and the music would make me forget all my worries. Today was one of those days. It was that girl again, Lola Mallory. She had tried to corner me in the toilets today but I ran using my vampire speed before she could even touch me. She hated me but I never knew why. Maybe it was because her mum, Lauren Mallory, hated my mum so much and brought her up to hate me as well. My thoughts were interrupted as a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up and say my dad smiling at me.

"How's the piano practice going?" He asked.

"Fine"

"You alright? You seemed a bit distant since you came back from school."

"I'm fine. Seriously." I replied.

I didn't want him to know what Lola had done today. If he knew, he would probably kill them and I really didn't want to cause any trouble. Dad looked at me closely. I could tell it bothered him that he couldn't read my mind. I had absorbed this power from my mum and I was thankful for it now.

"Ok then. If you say so."

"Mum!" I shouted as I saw her appear from the front door.

My dad had disappeared in an instant and came to stand by mum with his arm wrapped around her waist. My mum flopped down on the leather couch and placed her shopping bags on the floor.

"I'm never going shopping again with Alice. We looked in about ten different shops before she bought a pair of shoes! That girl is crazy." My mum said.

"Ha. You're going shopping with me next week. I can already see it" Alice replied to mum.

She winked at me and I giggled. There was simply no point arguing with Aunt Alice. She always had it her way. She looked at me again but frowned this time.

"Mind if I take Lyra shopping?" My aunt asked.

"Shopping again? Alice, how many times can you shop a day?"

"I wasn't asking you to come Bella. You can stay home if you like."

"Lyra has school tomorrow"

"It's not like she needs to sleep" My mother didn't have anything to say to this.

I grinned. I really needed something to keep my mind off what happened today and this was a chance.

I sat in the back of my Aunt Alice's luxurious yellow Porsche while Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice sat at the front. **(Alice's car is on my profile)**

I had to give off happy emotions all the way to the mall because I knew Uncle Jasper would sense that I was upset once I let my guard down. Once we arrived, Uncle Jasper went off on his own to look at a car they were displaying at the mall. He knew better than to shop with Aunt Alice. We walked a little while before my aunt turned and faced me.

"There's definitely something wrong with you today."

So this was the reason we were shopping. She wanted an excuse to ask me what was wrong.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"There's no point lying to me, I know you too well. Giving off happy emotions wont stop me from noticing you're upset"

I looked down.

"You can trust me Lyra."

"Maybe I'll tell you later but I really don't want to spoil this shopping trip" I replied.

Maybe she would forget about it when we were at home.

"Ok but I really want to help you. I don't like it when you're upset"

We carried on walking and looking in clothes shop but somehow the shopping trip seemed less enjoyable.

* * *

Once we were back at home, I sat down on the couch to watch T.V. There was nothing to watch at midnight so I flicked onto the music channel.

"Hello Titchy" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I chucked a cushion at Uncle Emmett. I hated being called Titchy. It wasn't my fault I was small.

"Hello teddy bear" I smiled. People usually get the wrong impressions of Emmett. He's tall, muscular, big and very strong so he's quite intimidating but once you get to know him, he was just like a big teddy bear.

"Stop teasing her Emmett" Aunt Rosalie said as she sat down next to me. Aunt Rosalie was quite something. Men always stared at her. She was outstandingly beautiful and looked like a model.

"She was teasing me! She called me a teddy bear." Uncle Emmett said.

"That's not a bad thing" she replied as she snuggled close to him.

"Erh. I'm going upstairs." I said to them as they kissed.

My family always thought I was odd. My lack of interest in getting a boyfriend always worried my mum. It wasn't because I was ugly, I'm quite the opposite, but I didn't want to complicate anything. How would I tell my boyfriend I was a vampire? Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, it flung open and I heard a creak as someone sat on my pull out bed.

* * *

**Well, how was that for the beginning. I've got more to write so don't worry. If you have any ideas you want me to put in this story, go ahead and press the review button and give me some help. Your name will be mentioned. I'm having my laptop taken away so it may be a while before I post.**

**Thanks x**


End file.
